The Miz
Michael Mike Mizanin , znany jako The Miz (ur. 8 października 1980 w Parma (Ohio)) – amerykański wrestler. Występuje w World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE), walcząc w jego brandzie Raw. Jest zawodnikiem typu heel, jego ulubione powiedzenie to "I'm awesome", co oznacza - jestem świetny, wspaniały, niesamowity. Kariera Trenował w Ultimate Pro Wrestling oraz Deep South Wrestling (został jej pierwszym DSW Heavyweight Championem). Następnie przeszedł do Ohio Valley Wrestling, gdzie zdobył OVW Southern Tag Team Championship. Po podpisaniu kontraktu z WWE zadebiutował we wrześniu 2006. W 2007 został przeniesiony do brandu ECW, gdzie uformował tag team z Johnem Morrisonem, z którym wywalczył drużynowe pasy WWE Tag Team Championship. 5 października 2009 zdobył pas WWE United States Championship, a z Big Showem WWE Unified Tag Team Championship. Na gali Money in The Bank 2010 wygrał mecz o kontrakt na dowolny pas. 22 listopada 2010 na Raw zrealizował ten kontrakt i pokonując Randy'ego Ortona po raz pierwszy zdobył tytuł mistrzowski WWE. Na TLC 2010 w Tables Matchu pokonał Randy'ego Ortona i obronił tytuł WWE Championship. Na Raw obronił tytuł po raz kolejny (walczył z Johnem Morisonem). Podczas Royal Rumble 2011 bronił pasa WWE Championship w walce z Randym Ortonem, który to pas obronił dzięki pomocy swojego podopiecznego z NXT Alexa Rileya. W czasie trwania Royal Rumble Matchu wyeliminował Johna Cenę chociaż sam nie brał w nim udziału. Podczas gali PPV Elimination Chamber, stoczył walkę z Jerrym "The Kingiem" Lawlerem o WWE Championship, którą Mike wygrał. Na Wrestlemanii XXVII z Johnem Ceną i obronił pas WWE Championship. Na gali Extreme Rules 2011 zmierzył się z Johnem Ceną i Johnem Morrisonem i przegrał, tracąc w ten sposób pas Mistrza WWE na rzecz Johna Ceny. Razem z R-Truthem po SummerSlam stworzyli Tag-Team. Przegrali walkę o pasy Tag-Teamu z AirBoom (Koffi Kingston i Evan Bourn), a winą obarczyli sędziego, za to, że zaczął odliczania po przypięciu za późno, więc go znokautowali. Za to musieli się tłumaczyć przed prezesem WWE Triple H. Za to stoczyli walkę Tag-teamową przeciwko CM Punkowi i John'owi Cenie, a po przegranej walce zostali zwolnieni z WWE. Na Vengeance walczył w Tag-Teamie z R-Truth przeciwko Triple H i CM Punkowi, walkę tę wygrał dzięki interwencji Kevina Nasha. Miz i Truth przegrali walkę Tag Teamową na Survivor Series przeciwko Johnowi Cenie oraz The Rockowi. Podczas kłótni z R-Truthem na pierwszym RAW po tym PPV wykonał mu znienacka Skull-Crushing Finally, co spowodowało rozpad ekipy Awesome Truth. R-truth przeszedł Face Turn, lecz The Miz pozostał Heelem. Był partnerem życiowym byłej divy WWE Maryse. Na 1000 odcinku Raw zdobył tytuł IC wygrywając z Christianem. Na gali SummerSlam bronił tytuł przeciw Reywoi Mysterio. Osiągnięcia *'Deep South Wrestling' **Deep South Heavyweight Championship (1 raz) *'Ohio Valley Wrestling' **OVW Southern Tag Team Championship (1 raz) – z Chrisem Cagem *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' **PWI uznało go za 12. z 500 najlepszych wrestlerów w 2010 roku. **PWI uznało go za 1. z 500 najlepszych wrestlerów w 2011 roku. *'World Wrestling Entertainment' **WWE World Tag Team Championship (2 razy) – z Johnem Morrisonem (1) i Big Showem (1) **WWE Championship (1 raz) **WWE Tag Team Championship (1 raz) – z Johnem Ceną **WWE United States Championship (2 razy) **WWE Intercontinental Championship (obecnie) **Mr. Money in the Bank (Raw) (lipiec 2010) **Slammy Awards dla najlepszego programu WWE.com Exclusive (2008) – z Johnem Morrisonem **Slammy Awards dla najlepszego Tag Teamu roku (2008) – z Johnem Morrisonem Finisher Galeria Miz.jpeg|Z pasem WWE Tha_Miz.jpg the-miz-05.jpg he_Miz_Money_in_the_Bank.jpg|Z walizką Money in the Bank (Raw) miz2.jpg|Z pasem USA mizz.jpg mizz1.jpg mizzz.jpg morrison_and_the_miz.jpg|The Miz i John Morrison- mistrzowie Tag Teamów ShoMiz_at_Wrestlemania_XXVI_after_title_defence.jpg|The Big Show i The Miz ("ShoMiz")- Mistrzowie Tag Teamów The-Miz-defeated-R-Truth.JPG The-Miz-Pictures-128.jpg Awesome_Truth12.jpg|Z R-Truhen jako "AwesomeTruth" miz-maryse.jpg|Z życiową partnerką Maryse Ouellet safe.jpg Kategoria:Wrestler Kategoria:SuperStars Kategoria:SmackDown! Kategoria:Mentor NXT Kategoria:Pas WWE Kategoria:Pas Tag Team Kategoria:Pas USA Kategoria:PWI Kategoria:Money in the Bank